This invention relates generally to a printing machine, and more particularly concerns an apparatus for controlling the concentration of toner in the development system of an electrophotographic printing machine.
In a typical electrophotographic printing process, a photoconductive member is charged to a substantially uniform potential so as to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive member is exposed to a light image of an original document being reproduced. Exposure of the charged photoconductive member selectively dissipates the charges thereon in the irradiated areas. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive member corresponding to the informational areas contained within the original document. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive member, the latent image is developed by bringing a developer material into contact therewith. Generally, the developer material comprises toner particles adhering triboelectrically to carrier granules. The toner particles are attracted from the carrier granules to the latent image forming a toner powder image on the photoconductive member. The toner powder image is then transferred from the photoconductive member to a copy sheet. The toner particles are heated to permanently affix the powder image to the copy sheet. After each transfer process, the toner remaining on the photoconductor is cleaned by a cleaning device.
In a machine of the foregoing type, it is desirable to regulate the addition of toner particles to the developer material in order to ultimately control the triboelectric characteristics (tribo) of the developer material. However, control of the triboelectric characteristics of the developer material are generally considered to be a function of the toner concentration within the material. Therefore, for practical purposes, machines of the foregoing type usually attempt to control the concentration of toner in the developer material.
Toner tribo is a very xe2x80x9ccritical parameterxe2x80x9d for development and transfer. Constant tribo would be an ideal case. Unfortunately, it varies with time and environmental changes. Since tribo is almost inversely proportional to Toner Concentration (TC) in a two component developer system, the tribo variation can be compensated for by the control of the toner concentration.
Toner Concentration is conventionally measured by a Toner Concentration (TC) sensor. The problems with TC sensors are that they are expensive, not very accurate, and rely on an indirect measurement technique which has poor signal to noise ratio.
Various approaches have been devised for controlling the concentration of toner in the development system. The following disclosures appear to be relevant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,002 granted to Davidson et al. describes a control device which regulates the dispensing of predetermined quantities of particles from a storage container to a mix for maintaining the concentration thereof substantially at a preselected level. Specifically, a detecting means is used to determine the toner concentration and to signal a count detector. Subsequently, control logic analyzes the value contained in the count detector to determine whether a half or full toner dispense cycle is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,610 granted to Grace describes an apparatus in which toner particle concentration within a developer mixture and charging of the photoconductive surface are controlled. More specifically, an infrared densitometer generates electrical signals proportional to the developed toner mass of test areas on the photoconductive surface. The signals are fed through a conversion circuit and subsequently interpreted by a controller. The controller energizes a toner dispense motor, via a logic interface, whenever the detected density of the toner concentration test patch is below a nominal level. In addition, successive energizing of the toner dispense motor without an increase in detected density results in the generation of a xe2x80x9ctoner container emptyxe2x80x9d signal by the controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,646 granted to Lavery et al. discloses an automatic development control system utilizing a control loop to vary the time period of activation of a toner dispenser. The toner dispenser is activated for a predetermined fraction of the copy cycle depending upon the relative density of a test patch versus a desired density. For example, when the detected test patch toner density is first indicated as low, the toner dispenser is activated for a period of 0.5 seconds. For successive indications of a low toner density the toner dispenser is activated in increments of 0.5 seconds up to a maximum period of 1.5 seconds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,099 granted to Fantozzi teaches a sample data control system for controlling charge, illumination, toner dispensing, and developer bias. The system disclosed utilizes a toner dispensing control loop for regulating toner, wherein the control loop responds to a signal from an infrared sensor which detects the density of a developed test patch. Specifically, the voltage level from the sensor is compared against a reference voltage. If the voltage from the sensor is indicative of a toner density less than the desired density, the dispense motor is activated at a low or high rate. Once the toner density is determined to be sufficiently greater than the desired density, the dispense motor is turned off. This control process continues with the dispense motor being activated as required and the adjustment or activation of the toner dispenser being made if required preferably after each even copy cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,669 granted to Nakamura describes a control apparatus for controlling the concentration of toner incorporated in developing material by means of controlling toner replenishment. Specifically, a toner concentration detecting sensor signal is analyzed to detect an abnormal sensor condition. When such a situation occurs, toner is dispensed at a constant volume. If the sensor is operating normally, an average signal level is used to determine the toner volume to be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,491 granted to Lux et al. describes an apparatus for controlling the concentration of toner within a developer material of carrier and toner. The apparatus having a control means for generating a toner addition signal indicative of the amount of toner to be added to the developer material. The control means including the ability to measure the concentration of toner within the developer material during at least a first period and a second period subsequent to the first period. The control means also determining a first concentration error as a function of the deviation between the toner concentration measured during the first period and a reference toner concentration and a second concentration error as a function of the deviation between the toner concentration measured during the second period and the reference toner concentration. Subsequently, the control means generates the toner addition signal as a function of the first and second concentration error values. The apparatus also includes means, responsive to the toner addition signal, for regulating the addition of toner to said developer material.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, is that it employs a metering blade in conjunction with a current sensing device to measure the toner concentration in the developer material.
Pursuant to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toner maintenance system for an electrophotographic developer unit, including a sump for storing a quantity of developer material comprised of carrier and toner material; a first member for transporting a mixture of developer material and toner particles from said sump, said first member having a voltage applied thereto; a metering blade, positioned closely adjacent to said first member to maintain the compressed pile height of the developer material on first member at a desired level; and a sensor device for measuring the current between said first member and said metering blade, and generating a signal indicative thereof.
Pursuant to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electrophotographic printing machine having a toner maintenance device in which a toner image is developed on a photoreceptive member, having a toner maintenance device, comprising:
a sump for storing a quantity of developer material comprised of carrier and toner material;
a first member for transporting a mixture of developer material and toner particles from said sump, said first member having a voltage applied thereto; a metering blade, positioned closely adjacent to said first member to maintain the compressed pile height of the developer material on first member at a desired level; and a sensor device for measuring the current between said first member and said metering blade, and generating a signal indicative thereof.